Who Knew I Could Love Someone This Much?
by HannahHazelEyes
Summary: Presley's life was close to perfect, until the car crash that killed her family. She moves to California with her two best friends to live with her uncle, a famous music producer, and soon they meet some boys who catch their eyes.
1. OC Contest

**Hey Everybody! So I am going to be starting a new story called "Who Knew I Could Love Someone This Much?" and I need 2 OC's to be my OC's best friends. Here's the summary!**

_**Presley's life was close to perfect. She was a cheerleader, had a perfect family, had two amazing best friends, and was the most popular girl at school. That all changed when her family died in a car accident. The closest relative was her uncle, a music producer in California. When Presley moves to California with her two best friends to live with her uncle she thinks she'll hate it. Until she meets the boys of Big Time Rush and she starts to fall for one.**_

**Application!**

**-Basic-**

Full Name (Including middle) :

Nicknames:

Birthday (The boys are 16 in this) :

Appearance:

Style:

Personality:

**-Personal-**

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family:

Relationship with family:

**-Favorites-**

Color:

Animal:

Song:

Band/ Singer:

Movie:

Book:

TV Show:

Food:

Flower:

**-Other-**

BTR Boy (James, Kendall, or Carlos) :

Anything I forgot?


	2. Quick Update

Hey everyone! Thankyou to those who did send in an application. The contest is still open so feel free to enter!


	3. Winners!

**Hey everybody! Sorry that I've been taking so long on this but I haven't been able to decide on the OC's! There were so many great ones, thank you to everyone who sent in applications and congrats to the winners!**

**-Winners-**

BreeZ with _Kennedy Denver Summers_

HunterSalvatore7 with _Alliana Marie Barren_

**Once again, congrats to the winners!**


	4. Prologue

**Prologue**

_The first bell rang, Presley and her two best friends Alliana and Kennedy walked into school. "Allie, you know that you're my best friend, but that was stupid" Kennedy tried to hold in a giggle but failed. "It was not stupid! I thought it out alot!" Alliana protested "Allie, normal teenage girls don't jump off a three story house on their skateboard, land on a trampoline and jump into a pool" Presley stepped in to the conversation. "You guys always put me down!" Allaina stomped her foot, making her blonde ringlets bounce, the three girls burst out laughing and continued to walk to their lockers. _

_"Hey do we have cheerleading today?" Presley asked the girls as they stepped into math class "Yup" Kennedy smiled in response, Presley nodded and they sat down._

_**After School**_

_"Hey Pres, you want to come over to my house before practice?" Kennedy asked as the three girls walked down the sidewalk "I think I'm going to head home first" Presley replied "Okay, well we'll see you at practice" Allaina smiled. Her and Kennedy turned right and started to walk to Kennedy's house and Presley went the other way torwards her home. _

_Presley had only been home for about an hour when the house phone started to ring, she walked over and picked the phone up off of the reciever "Hello?" she greeted. "Hello, Ms. Presley Hart?" on the other end was a man who spoke with a soft voice "Um, yes" Presley replied "Your parents have been in a car accident and are on their way to the hospital. Would you please come?" the man asked. Presley dropped her bottle of water and stood there "What? No!" Presley almost cried into the phone "Ms. Hart, please calm down sweet heart" the man tried to sooth Presley. The phone dropped from Presley's hand and she came sprinting from the house. _

_She pulled out her phone and dialed the first number she thought of. "Hello?" Denise Summers answered the phone "Mrs. Summers, I need you to pick me up at my house right now. Please?" Presley asked through tears. "Presley, sweetie what's wron-" Denise started but Presley cut her off "Just please hurry" Presley hung up the phone and stood shakily on the sidewalk._

_**At the Hospital **_

_Presley saw the flashing lights of the ambulance infront of the hospital and the car barely came to a stop and she jumped out. _

_She sat in the waiting room, tears still coming down her cheeks lightly and her leg bouncing up and down in anticipation. Finally the doctor came out " Ms. Hart?" he asked, Presley jumped up and almost ran to him "How are they?" she asked emediatly. The doctor looked down and spoke very softly "I'm truly sorry, but they were both lost"._


	5. Chapter 1, Meeting You

**Two weeks later**

Presley closed the front door of her now, _old _house. She carried all of her belongings in two duffel bags, a suitcase, and her back pack slung over her shoulder. "Bye" she whispered as she walked down the front steps. Mrs. Summers sat in her car waiting for Presley, along with Kennedy and Alliana.

Because Presley had no grandparents, the court ordered the she moves to California to live with her uncle. Gustavo Rocque. Gustavo hadn't been too thrilled when he had found out about his older sister's death and that now his sister's sixteen year old daughter would be coming to live with him. Nobody even wants to know his reaction when he found out that his niece's two best friends would also be coming to live with him.

"Pres, come on. It's time." Alliana called softly, Presley nodded and looked up at the house one more time but then walked out to the car. She placed her things in the trunk and hopped in the back seat next to Kennedy.

"Come on Pres, we're going to Cali!" Kennedy squealed, bringing a smile to Presley's face. "You're right" Presley nodded. "Hey Allie, I forgot to ask. How _did _you get the orphanage to let you move?" Presley leaned forward and asked her friend "You know... I have my ways" Alliana smirked and brought her attention back to the radio.

Presley leaned back in her seat and her and Kennedy shared worried glances, wondering what Alliana's "ways" were.

**At The Airport**

"Love you mom, bye" Kennedy called to her mom as she stepped on to the plane.

The three girls took their seats, Kennedy sitting in the window seat, Presley in the center, and Alliana sitting on the end.

**L.A.X Airport- California**

As Presley, Alliana, and Kennedy stepped off of the plane and grabbed their luggage they saw a woman standing by the door with a sign in her hand. When Presley looked closer she realized the sign said her name "Presley Hart". "Guys, come on" Presley pulled on her friends and they approached the woman.

"Um I" Presley spoke first "Presley Hart?" the woman asked "Yes, that's me" Presley nodded. The woman put the sign down and held out her hand "I'm Kelly, your uncle's assistant. I'm so sorry to hear about your parents" Kelly spoke softly at the young girl with a small smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you Kelly, and thank you" Presley returned the smile and shook Kelly's hand "These are my two best friends. Alliana Barren and Kennedy Summers" Presley gestures to her friends and they shake Kelly's hands.

"Are you ready to go?" Kelly asked "Yes" Presley nodded slowly and followed Kelly out to her car. The girls got in and Kelly started to drive.

**At Rocque Records**

"Dogs! My niece and her two friends will be living here from now on and I don't want you to mess anything up!" Gustavo screamed at the boys of Big Time Rush. The flinched but then it hit them.

"Wait, you have a niece?" Kendall asked "Yes, my sister's daughter" Gustavo replied "And you said that she'll be _living _here?" Logan asked "Well-um, ask her when she gets here" Gustavo started to speak in a lower tone.

"Gustavo! She's here" Kelly stepped into the room and Gustavo's face lit up. "She is? Bring her in!" the boys swore they could see excitement on Gustavo's face. Kelly turned and spoke quietly behind her before stepping to the side.

All at once three girls walked in, one standing infront and two to either of her sides.

The one in front scanned the room and her bright hazel eyes stopped on Gustavo "Uncle Gustavo!" she smiled and ran over to him, making straight brown hair shift "Presley!" Gustavo smiled as he hugged her.

The guys gasped at the sight of Gustavo 1.) Smiling, and 2.) Showing affection to someone.

"Dogs!" the guys jumped at the sudden change in Gustavo's voice but the girl didn't even flinch. "This is my niece, Presley Hart" Gustavo gestured to the girl and she let out a small wave. "I'm James" James was first to speak as he stepped infront of Presley and sending her a flirty smile "Presley" she spoke just above a whisper as she shook his hand. Carlos smiled a dopey grin and she walked over to him "Carlos!" Carlos smiled and shook her hand. "Kendall, welcome to California" Kendall was the next to shake her hand. Logan's breath quickened as Presley faced him, her side bangs just covering her left eye. "My name's Logan" Logan reached out his hand.

The moment their fingertips brushed they both pulled back a little "Presley" Presley whispered and she retreated back to her two friends standing in the doorway.

"Um, guys these are my best friends. Kennedy Summers" Presley gestured to Kennedy "And Alliana Barren" she gestured to Alliana. Both girls smiled and the guys returned the smiles.

Carlos' mouth dropped when he saw Alliana, she smiled at him and waved. While Carlos and Alliana both smiled at eachother, James stepped up to Kennedy. The two smiled at eachother and their eyes locked "We should, you know" Presley whispered to Alliana as she pointed to Kennedy and James. Alliana nodded and the two walked over to Gustavo and Kelly.


End file.
